


[Podfic] maybe if by magic

by Amanita_Fierce



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fairies, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Practical Magic in the Workplace, Recreational Drug Use, Season/Series 03, Slow Burn, [drew carey voice] the timeline's made up and the anachronisms don't matter!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce
Summary: “Fine, then, I don’t know, David,” Alexis mutters exasperatedly, throwing her hands up briefly before going back to her laptop. “Why don’t you just like, ask the business fairy, or whatever.”“Oh my god, of course, I don’t know why I didn’t just do that in the first place,” David replies, sarcastically. He clasps his hands together, casting his eyes to the heavens – or, in this case, the water-stained café roof. “Mm, let’s see – dear business fairy, please come and fix my incorporation documents so this empty store I’ve leased isn’t another great Rose family failure, thanks so much.”Some people bring in consultants to help get their new business off the ground. David Rose, entirely by accident (or so he claims) gets a fairy.[Podfic of maybe if by magic, written by earlylight]
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 13
Kudos: 26





	[Podfic] maybe if by magic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [maybe if by magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791041) by [earlylight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlylight/pseuds/earlylight). 



**Text:** [maybe if by magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791041)

**Author:** [earlylight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlylight)

**Reader:** [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce)

**Download Full Podfic:**

[m4b](https://archive.org/download/mibm_earlylight/earlylight%20-%20maybe%20if%20by%20magic.m4b) _(right click to save-as)_

155 MB, 2:49:59 long

** Stream by Part: **

** Download mp3 by Part: **

**Part 1:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/mibm_earlylight/MIBM%20Part01.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Part 2:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/mibm_earlylight/MIBM%20Part02.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Part 3:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/mibm_earlylight/MIBM%20Part03.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Part 4:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/mibm_earlylight/MIBM_Part04.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you earlylight for writing this joyful and sweet fic that never fails to make me laugh when I read it, and for giving me permission to podfic it! And, thank you for your patient feedback on the cover art as I attempted to use my feeble art skills to adequately represent Patrick's wings. 
> 
> And, of course, a huge thank you also to sunlightsymphony for suggesting that I podfic this, for your very thorough and characteristically tactful beta notes on both the audio and the cover art. 
> 
> The fic is posted as one chapter, but I split this podfic into four parts so as to make it more manageable as audio files. Which is to say that the points at which I split the fic up are rather arbitrary (i.e. not a reflection of any artistic choice by earlylight).
> 
> If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the [original fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791041) and leave kudos or a comment for the author!


End file.
